Revenge is sweet
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: During the first curse. Regina did Infact get her revenge on Snow White, but not In the way you may think. Evilcharming fic. Basic Smut.


**Hi everyone! This is an Evilcharming One shot I've had lying round for quite a while now, I actually forgot I'd written it. I appologise for any mistakes as I do not have a beta, I hope you guys like it and please review xo**

 **Revenge is sweet.**

If you'd asked Regina years ago if she could see the day she'd be sitting in snow whites apartment with a glass of wine having a great time with her soulmate by her side. She'd have laughed in your face, or burnt you to a crisp depending on her mood.

But nethertheless here she was, curled up by Robin's side, listening to snow tell Emma all of the stories from the enchanted forest and the early years of storybrooke.

"Now I have to ask because this is killing me. When you where cursed did any of you sleep with the other residents in town?." Robin sipped his beer with curious eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him including his girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"I slept with whale." Mary Margaret said with a guilty look on her face as her head fell into her hands, Emma had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter but her face was beet red.

"I remember that mom, you didn't even know what a one night stand was god" Emma said between laughs.

"Regina what about you? We all know you're not at all innocent." Emma said with a smirk on her face and Regina straightened herself up.

"Okay. Well there was Graham, Before he died, and I did sleep with Jefferson once but that's a memory I'd like to burn out of my brain. There's one more, but I think he'd prefer I keep that one a secret." Regina said smirking over her glass before taking a sip.

"Oh now I want to know. Come on Regina." Snow said clasping her hands together excitedly. She had yet to notice her husbands tense posture.

"Nope. Some secrets are meant to be kept. But I'll tell you this. It's a goooodd secret." She said again with a huge smirk on her face. Her boyfriend laughing beside her.

Emma looked over at her father, his shoulders tensed and his face bright red, staring around the room avoiding peoples eyes, she let her gaze wander over to Regina again and she gasped.

"NO WAY. "

"NO FUCKING WAY." Emma said nearly falling backwards off her chair.

"You slept with my dad! Ah god this family is so fucked up." David's head snapped towards his daughter and Regina used her wine glass to cover the small snickers slipping from her mouth.

"David!" Mary Margaret screeched she looked like she was going to pass out

"Is this true?" Her husband unable to provide an answer so Regina did.

"We where cursed." She said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, whilst robin was bent over in laughter.

"Spill." Emma demanded.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

She'd been shopping to get everything she needed and of course her car had to break down whilst she had frozen food in the back! Just her luck huh?

But then she heard him, offering to help and obviously she took it, struggling to get her keys in the door of her ridiculously huge mansion, nearly stumbling back his hand shot out around her waist to steady her, after a quiet thank you she waltzed into the museum she called a home and layed her bags out on the dining table making sure he was present when she grabbed the piece of paper left on the table.

He watched as her face fell and her eyes watered.

"He's not coming. God, I should've known he'd do this, I went out and bought all of this stuff specifically for Henry and he's not even coming." She scrunched the paper into a ball and tossed it in the trash, moving all the bags to the kitchen.

"Well rather than let this stuff go to waste how about I accompany you for dinner?" David said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he felt for the women.

"Really? David that's incredibly sweet. Thank you, guess I better get cooking." As she walked away she could feel his gaze on her back and she mentally high fived herself for wearing the dark blue dress that shows her body off perfectly.

It wasn't long before The food was ready, the loud ding! Interrupting their smalltalk. Regina placed the dish on the table and they sat down to eat.

"This is delicious where did you learn to cook like this?" David let out, taking another huge bite of his food.

"I just picked it up. It calms me down, I enjoy it." She smiled taking the compliment in her stride.

"Well you can cook for me anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind" smirking to herself.

"I remember the night that I found you, I left my phone at the office, I was going to leave it and go home but something was pulling me back I saw you there lying on the side of the road." She explains leaving her chair to kneel infront of him.

"You where so cold." She told him lifting her hand to touch his cheek lightly.

"The doctor said if you'd been there for another five minutes you wouldn't have made it." David hands came to grab her free one, ignoring the food and staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm glad that I found you when I did, even unconscious you were so handsome." She laughed quietly and it seemed to bring a smile to his face.

She rose slowly and leaned forward untill their faces nearly touched and they where breathing the same air.

"I can't lie, I've had my eye on you for a while but I guess Mary Margaret beat me to it huh?" She questions never breaking thier eye contact but moving just that little bit closer.

David sighed to himself "I don't know what to do, I've tried everything but it doesn't work. Sometimes i feel like I'm wasting my time." Regina rose from her spot by his chair and hooked two fingers under his chin, silently asking him to stand with her.

"You've been wasting your time with someone who doesn't even love you. You could be so much happier with someone else." Hoping he'd get the hint, she leaned in slowly, careful not to scare him away and ruin her entire plan, and pressed her lips to his, it didn't take long before he started to kiss her back, she wanted to laugh so loud the entire town would hear her as she thought to herself. She might just get her revenge on Snow White once and for all.

She grabbed fistfulls of his shirt and pulled his body against hers, his arms immediately coming to rest at her hips, their kiss was one of passion or rather fake passion on Regina's part, her only goal was to make sure that Snow White never got her happy ending and David was stupid enough to help her along with that.

They separated a few seconds later, Regina noticed how David's blue eyes had darkened significantly, she could literally see the lust in his eyes. She didn't have another second to think when he shoved her harshly against the wall, gripping her hair hard and crashing their lips together again, his other hand gripping her ass, making reginas head spin, she could feel the difference between him and his twin brother James almost instantly, whereas James was an arrogant bastard, he was very gentle which didn't really do it for Regina. But his brother, who was shy and charming, also new how to make a woman go crazy and she realised she might enjoy this much more than she'd originally planned, she'll get to destroy that bitch's happy ending and have a good time doing it.

His hand still tugging on her hair hard, he shoved his thigh between her legs making her inhale sharply and bite down on his bottom lip.

David pulled away slightly breathless and looked at her with a look she couldn't exactly decipher.

"Is this what you want." He said barely above a whisper.

She laughed as much as her breathless body would allow "You kiss me like that and ask if I wanna do this? Your handsome David but you're not that bright. I'm gonna tell you once and only once okay? I want you to fuck me so hard the entire town will be aware of what we're doing do you understand?" His answer was another bruising kiss, grabbing her thighs hard she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way upstairs.

He kicked her bedroom door open harshly, Regina wanted to say something but his lips swallowed any sound that she made, slamming the door shut behind them he let her down and grabbed the zip at the back of her dress tugging it down hastily and letting it slip off her taking a good look at the scraps of black lace that barely covered her at all before tugging all of his clothes off.

Regina bent down to pull her heels off and a hand stopped her.

"No. Leave them on." He said seriously and Regina smirked at him for probably the thousandth time that day. He was right on her wavelength and if he was as impressive as she thought he was she could make it a repetitive thing, although now that she thought about it, this was probably the side of David that didn't come out to play much. With a person like Mary Margaret with her turtle necks and top buttons didn't exactly ring kinky.

He gathered her up and collapsed on the bed, landing on top of her. Shuffling down, he opened her legs wide and looked at her with a grin.

"See I really like this." Running his hand over the black lace.

"But it's in the way." He said before ripping them right down the side and sliding them off her, frankly it kind of pissed her off but she forgot all about it when he pushed his fingers inside of her, and her breathing picked up. Because truth be told since Graham died she had nobody to help her out.

He withdrew his fingers slowly, and started to run his hands along her legs, pressing soft kisses as he went. Untill he reached the inside of her thigh.

Regina shivered, feeling his hot breath Inbetween her legs, he took her by suprise and plunged his tongue inside of her, making her whole body shake.

"God." She breathed out, gripping his hair and pushing him further into her. David smiled to himself. His hands ran up and down her legs, scratching them lightly. Regina was already shaking, it had been far too long.

She could feel herself nearing the edge and David knew that too, he withdrew his tongue from her and bit her clit softy making her body jolt. He repeated the action untill she was coming loud and hard.

"I'm gonna make sure I take you so hard you'll be begging me to stop." That made Regina want him twice as more.

"Fuck me now." She said in a low voice and she saw David's eyes darken even more and it made her extremely excited.

He opened her legs wider and positioned himself before her pushed into her hard and fast, making her gasp and grip at his back tightly, letting her nails sink into his skin. They'd literally just started and he was still able to hit a sensitive spot inside her that made her eyes screw shut, the fact that he was tugging on her hair again didn't help either because damnn she loved it. He bowed his head and began to devour the skin on her neck and collarbone and it's like he read her mind because he knew exactly how to work her body.

She was perfect, her body was perfect and he wanted to fuck her in every way possible. His skin was slick against hers and the friction drove him absolutely crazy.

He paused to adjust their position and pulled her left leg over his shoulder, driving back into her with more force. He could feel her sharp heel sinking into his back but he found himself not caring because she was coming alive for him, gasping and crying out, her hands gripping the sheets hard and he loved every second of it.

"You are driving me crazy." He groaned out, she was hot around him and he thought he was going to loose his mind.

"Your not the first to tell me that." Her voice shook a few times but her natural sass was still there.

He pulled out of her slowly and toturously and slammed back into her with all of his force, and he felt her clench around him. So he kept his pace fast and soon enough she was coming around him and her screams rung in his ear, bringing on his climax. He pulled out of her and collapsed on her body they where a pile of hot and sweaty limbs.

Regina smiled wickedly at him and brought her lips down on his own in a sealing kiss, all tongues and biting and then she pulled away from him pushing him off her.

"Revenge is sweet." She said to herself and damn it really was.

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"I can't believe you did that!" Snow screeched again, and hell did she sound like a flying monkey. She glared at Regina.

"And you! David I am appalled." She said smacking her husbands arm. He looked like he was going to pass out.

In all the commotion robin had time to whisper in his girlfriends ear.

"After hearing that story in such detail I think it's time that we went back home, so I can fuck you twice as hard." Regina felt shivers up her spine and she stood up abruptly.

"Well we have to go. Emma I'll see you tomorrow when you drop off Henry." She offered a small smile and stood infront of Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret. Let's give it two to three months." She grabbed robins arm and poofed them away in a cloud of purple smoke all that was left was her laugh echoing through the loft.


End file.
